Kepeski
Kepeski was an Ancient Blue Dragon'' that ruled the city of Okarthel for the end of the Long Night and the early years of the Divine Era. He disappeared during the War in the Silence, his people believing him to either have been slain or fled Vhir and is now lying in wait somewhere. The Call of Thunder ''"Si Kepeski! Si Hexlith!" -'' Kepeski as his voice boomed across the Dividing Sea. History books of the world first mention the so called Lord of Storms around the year 647 LN, when he appeared during the Civil War between the Dragon Princes and Okarthel. After the conflict, in which he played a decisive part, he became the de-facto leader of the city. Many believe that before he ruled Okarthel and Darazil, he traveled the world uncovering new forms of magic or even that he was in the Eyrie serving Tiamat, though Kepeski himself was not particularly religious. The Settling Storm ''"I've been waiting for three months for Mister Kepeski," Mertan cried out as he was led into another waiting room atop the Lighthouse, the large open arches gave a sweeping view of the city below and the sea beyond, "I know that might not be a very long time for him but in my short life its far too much time to waste on something as trivial as this trade negotiation." '' ''Mertan plucked an almond from a claw shaped cup on a tall table in the middle of the wide breezy room, he tapped his fingers rhythmically along the polished wood, the only piece of furniture. It was not lost on him that these objects left for him were exactly what he had come to Okarthel to get, fruit, nuts and dragon made furniture. After ten minutes he grew frustrated and turned to leave through the door he had been led through when the wind picked up and he heard a terrible crack across the city, dark clouds that had not been there moments ago rushed towards the man atop the highest point in the city. '' ''Fear gripped Mertan as from out of these clouds came the flash of lightning and the rolling of thunder that shook him to his core. He stumbled to the steel door, the only exit except for the open sky around him, his own feet seeming to want to trip him as he hurled himself at the metal surface that tingled with ozone. "Let me out dammit! There's a storm coming!" he shouted, his voice muffled by the softly vibrating door. "Why Mister, Mertan." a voice behind him called from across the hall, "I am already here." Kepeski was an unorthodox leader, during his time as ruler of Okarthel, the Dragon Lands did not grow in size, in fact it is seen to have lost some territory to rebels and opportunistic natives. Though growth and power has been the marker of success for the rulers of Okarthel for generations, many outsiders remark how peaceful Kepeski's reign was, with relations between the Dragon Lands and Etan finally being established, and the economics of the city moving away from its hoarding wealth mentality to one that can interact with other states beyond raiding. The nobility of the city, namely the Great Houses, grew to dislike Kepeski as he supplanted the need for them, using his own agents to facilitate tasks that historically would have been under their control. Inside the dragonkin society, this is seen as disrupting the established order that has allowed Okarthel to endure the millennia. However, from the outside this is has allowed for more of the dragonborn and kobolds of the Dragon lands to experience things that they never would have gotten the opportunity to before. Kepeski Thran "Kepeski is dead. I have seen it." ''- Larn Iragar Okarthel, as he rallied Okarthel against the Heir The question that spread throughout Etan, Vhir and even Yantir as the War in the Silence looked to drag Okarthel into the middle of the conflict: where was Kepeski? An answer came during the final rallying moments of the war, when the noblemen of Etan and Yantir demanded the Council of Okarthel answer them, as the Blue Dragon had become a key factor in their decisions; Kepeski had been captured by a group allied with the Heir and had been slain during an attempted rescue. This has been accepted as the truth by many around the world, and it is the version of events that the Council and the Great Houses all present as fact. This has been questioned due to the lack of a body, people still being unable to scry the dragon and that only those that have benefited from his disappearance have presented this version of events. A belief however, that Kepeski is not only still alive, but that the new rulers of the city are responsible for his disappearance, has taken root in the Dragon lands. This belief has become known as ''Kepeski Thran, or Kepeski's Flight. The Hand of Tiamat are known to be particularly vocal about this belief on a grassroots level, with the High Priests of the order remaining neutral on the subject. Theories about what really happened to Kepeski have spread throughout Tolas, with supposed sightings of the dragon coming back to the Dragon Lands, and although House Iragar claims that Kepeski is dead it is they who send out their dragon hunters to pursue these rumours. Gallery Kepeski.jpg BlueDragon-001.jpg Bluedragon-adult.jpg Blue-dragon-770x360.jpg Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Okarthel